villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
John Ratcliffe
Governor Ratcliffe is the main antagonist in the 1995 animated Disney movie Pocahontas as well as its 1998 sequel. He is very loosely based on the historical figure John Ratcliffe though in truth he takes on the qualities of many of history's ambitious and morally dubious pioneers as well as the usual traits of a Disney villain (such as a love of power, arrogance and a flair for the dramatic). He was voiced by David Ogden Stiers. Plot ''Pocahontas'' He leads an expedition to Virginia to find gold and other riches (which he wants to keep for himself). He fails to tell any of the other crew of his real reason of going to Virginia and recites the "Adventure of our lives" and "Freedom" speech to cover it. When they see land, Ratcliffe meets with John Smith, whom the crew admire, about his plan on dealing with the "savages" and "filty heathens" (what he calls the Native Americans) and Smith assures his success and the meetings through. Ratcliffe arrives on the Shore of Virginia shortly after Smith and Thomas, a new recruit, then takes some land in the name of King James and calls it Jamestown. After Smith leaves to search for the Indians, Ratcliffe orders men to build a fort and clear the ship while he has the rest men dig for gold. When he sees John Smith running off somewhere, he sends Thomas to follow him, hoping the "poor excuse for a soldier" will be of some use. He overhears the men talking about Smith's capture and realizes he could steal the Powhatan's gold once they are through with them (though it's noted earlier by Smith that they have no gold, Ratcliffe refuses to believe it). He wages war against the Powhatans, but to assure the men's back up he states it's to rescue Smith. After the two sides march their way to one and other, they are stopped abruptly by the film's heroine Pocahontas who tells everyone that they were led onto the path of hatred. Though Chief Powahatan and the Powhatans are touched by Pocahontas's speech, Ratcliffe is not moved and orders his men to fire at the Indians. Eventually, they refused to do so, as they no longer see any reason to fight the Indians just because they have different societies, just as Smith told them before. Ratcliffe then tries to gain the uphand by firing a shot at Chief Powhatan, but Smith takes the bullet but not fatal. Finally seeing Ratcliffe being the corrupt, greedy monster he truly was all along, Thomas and the other men turned on Ratcliffe. They chained and gagged Ratcliffe and load him into a boat back to England to await punishment for his crimes. ''Pocahontas II: Journey to the New World'' Ratcliffe returns in the second movie and allows Smith to "fall to his death" after Smith tries to escape the English soldiers (he has been framed by Ratcliffe as a traitor). Working with King James, he learns of Pocahontas's visit to court to speak with the king (he and the king were expecting the chief, but ultimately let that fact pass) and invites her to the ball to prove she is not too savage. (But, knowing her savage instinct, he gets a circus performer to bear bait in front of Pocahontas and the king's court to make Pocahontas act savage and be punished by the king to get her out of the way. He plans to lead England's Armada to attack the Powhatans). After Pocahontas and John Rolfe discover and put forth that Smith's alive in front of the king's court, it proves to the king Ratcliffe has lied from the start. Ratcliffe's army was just getting ready to set sail when Ratcliffe orders a rush anchor release after realizing he is being targeted. After the ships have crashed, (thanks to Pocahontas, Rolfe, and Smith) Ratcliffe attempts to end Pocahontas's life in revenge. When Smith gets in the way, he attempts to do away with him in execution style after their sword fight turned stalemate. Rolfe comes in from behind and "hangs" Ratcliffe on a boat post, Smith then cuts the rope holding Ratcliffe and the latter falls into the sea. Ratcliffe swam to the shore decks where the angry King and his guards are waiting for him. Exposed, Ratcliffe attempts to lie once more to the King about the heroes sabotaging the armada, but the King, having enough of this, warns him never to speak any more lies again, quoting "No more lies.". The King then orders his guards to arrest Ratcliffe (it is unknown if he is hanged or not, though the former choice is more likely to happen, since Ratcliffe is certain on commiting high treason). With Ratcliffe defeated, King James grants Pocahontas and her people with peace, hires Rolfe as his new lord advisor (though Rolfe declines it to be with Pocahontas for the rest of her life), and Smith with a new ship for himself to travel around the world. Gallery Ratcliffe 3.jpg Ratcliffe 6.jpg Ratcliffe 1.jpg Ratcliffe 4.jpg Ratcliffe 2.jpg Ratcliffe 5.jpg|Ratcliffe in Pocahontas II: Journey to the New World. Ratcliffe 7.jpg Governor Ratcliffe.gif Governor Ratcliffe smiling maliciously.png|Governor Ratcliffe's Evil Grin Trivia *Ratcliffe is regarded as one of Disney's less popular villains. *Ratcliffe is similar to Judge Claude Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph as all three express hatred towards a certain group (Candy towards Glitches, Frollo towards Gypsies and Ratcliffe towards Native Americans). They also express some form of supremacy and hold a high rank in authority and political influence. *Ratcliffe is the second villain in a "Disney Princess" movie not to die, The first being Lady Tremaine and the third being Prince Hans. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Xenophobes Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Poachers Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic villain Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Delusional Category:Living Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Bullies Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Thugs Category:Male Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Warmonger Category:Recurring villain Category:House of Mouse Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Misogynists Category:Arsonists Category:Swordsmen Category:Jerks Category:Hatemongers Category:Big Bads